Kel`Garath
= Kel`Garath = Edit 6 19… = Lord Desecrator Kel'Garath, The World-Changer = Throne Agent alter-ego name: Oscuro Astucia "There is power here, power beyond what you can comprehend. From the loom of fate have I learned to shatter worlds, to manipulate the threads of fate for all these pitiful lives. Only time will tell what dark designs it shall soon reveal to me." - Kel'Garath, after dragging Saint Annard's Penance into the Screaming Vortex. I have often wondered why things happen to me. Why was I born? What hand brought down such a curse upon me? To be born in darkness and yet see the light of the minds around me, or is the other way around? Why am I tortured so by my choices? What does fate want me to do? I feel that I have questioned this for so long that I have forgotten; I have become hollow in my pursuit of answers. This has led me in my pursuit of power and faith. But faith is much more binding here, lost and alone, a misstep in the dark and you will lose your way. So I ask you Ruinous Ones why did you place me here? What tune will I dance to? Why should I follow and place myself upon the knees of one, when I can worship many. It took me seventeen years to discover this, seventeen long years of suffering, of loss, of pain. But, now I am here and I will tell my story. Though, I must warn you, it doesn't have a happy ending, nothing real ever has a happy ending. Years on a planet disconnected from others, only open brief periods of time to any but the most devious of captains and navigators, and many think it as exotic. I think it’s ironic that they think it is exotic to live in a world where time is so different and knowledge is so powerful . I don’t mean as in the knowledge of sorcery or things like that, though yes they are powerful, I mean simple knowledge of loves and fears. You can break an enemy without giving them even a chance to make a move. I was born with a talent. I could be ignored. You’d think that wouldn't be good, that I wouldn't learn things, but they underestimated me. Perhaps they did not realize the queer sounds, the strange reactions from animals or was it their complete and utter disregard that I could be anything more than just a frail human. They did not realize that I was a Psyker. I learned so many things; me, the boy without a voice, the man who would not speak up were a few things they called me. Yet in their ever present vigilance they didn't even notice as I brushed their minds, my tendrils reaching down to discover their darkest thoughts and most potent secrets. Now that I look back my situation never would have become this. I never would have lost my family. I never would have lost her . If only I had listened to her perhaps if I had not been blinded by power she would still be here. Secrets. Those dark secrets people harbour in their mind, the ones they seem to think that they can keep from destroying their souls, yet they do not realize what power they have. A slight glimpse would reveal that a man was not so deeply attached to his wife but rather to another woman, whom he had taken to his bed. This knowledge, this knowledge of such an act of betrayal, could be the perfect spark in blackmail, the ultimate defense against such a man’s wrath. And such a man was there. His name was Calvos, the local leader of a chapter of the Children of Tyrell, he had a ‘wife’ and he also had a lover, but most importantly he had a daughter. It may seem strange that the events should surround him, as my present predicament still places me in what could be considered favourable light of the four gods, but, all equally brought this pain upon me. Her name was Sylvth, and she is – no – she was my only love. Being the small man, the voiceless one, the apparently ‘worthless’ dregs of society meant that I could do very little to attempt to woo her hand. Yet it was this rage and drive that drove me to plunder her father’s mind and his followers. I would discover something to remedy the situation and hold the upper hand. It was my idea that I would not show my psychic prowess unless forced to, for in the wrong hands such information could lead to destruction. If I had only myself to worry for I could have stepped right into the mouth of hell and shown my powers; but, if I wanted to win her hand it would require a greater deal of finesse on my part. At least that’s what I thought. I was so wrong. If I had come out and asked her hand, letting my power show her father would have considered me. Instead I went to her I showed her my power and just as I had always loved her she let me into her mind and within it, I saw a mirror of my own emotions. Love was mutual. To us love was eternal, it was truth, it was passion, and it was the fact that we would lay down our lives to protect the other; it was not defined by lust, it would not inevitably end in pain, it was not built upon lies, it was not fueled by rage and bloodlust. Our love was a foreign concept, one that could perhaps be found within the Imperium, but not here in the fringes of darkness. So we kept it secret, we kept it safe, and we lost it all. I don’t know when it began, but somehow I was noticed, and the Children of Nass took note of me. The Children of Nass, similar to the Children of Tyrell, worship the gods in equal fervor but instead they are a major power player in secrets. They know the full power and do not discriminate in their manipulation of others. If they can manipulate you, they will. It seemed that a member of the Children of Nass had been away for a time. He was an aged man with a graying beard that heard voices. He was telepath, just like me. I say was, as you will soon hear, because of his demise. Upon his return I could feel him searching minds, plundering them for secrets; he was not secretive and careful as I was. He had no qualms in letting the world see his power. But it wasn't this that worried me. It was Sylvth that I was worried for. She had disappeared. I went straight to her father, Calvos, when I could not find her. The full power of my mind brought to bear upon him. But there I found that he knew nothing. Like a father he was in terror for his child and feared that she had been taken. The reveal of my powers broke something inside him; perhaps I had not been gentle enough with him. I found that I didn’t even care. My world was vanishing, I couldn’t find her, I couldn’t feel her presence and the warmth of her mind. She was gone as if on the very winds of the warp had touched down and struck her from me. And then I felt it. I felt pain. I felt rage. I felt hatred. I felt the suffering pour from her, no, not from her. I felt the suffering pour from him: the old man. He knew where she was. The Children of Nass had her. I should have formulated a plan, been smart and wise as I am now, instead I was young and headstrong. I barrelled forward thinking that I could do the same to the Children of Nass as I had done to Calvos. Instead I was imprisoned. They used her to manipulate me. With my power and the threat of her death I struck most of the Children of Tyrell from the city. One by one I hunted them down and still within my mind I attempted to find a way to stop this. I had to find a way to free myself from them. It took two years for me to find the courage to seek out Calvos. The Children of Nass had ordered that he not be slain; I thought it was a failure on their part to leave him alive. The Calvos I found was a broken man. His wife had recently died, his mistress had left him, and worst of all: his child was gone. I pieced him together. I placed a single drive within his mind. That the Children of Nass took Sylvth from him and that it was only in their complete destruction would he find solace. My compulsion worked on him. It was so strong that it would override everything he knew, even his love for his daughter. Perhaps you can see where this will go, I guess if you can see that, then you must see how naive I was. Together we stormed the temple of the Children of Nass, Calvos gathered his few remaining followers and soon we charged forth into the temple. I slew many that night. The old man, whose name I later discovered was Khairdos, came upon me in the fray. We were locked in a struggle of wills, attempting to break into the others defenses. Though he was far more experienced I had raw power and youth that he could not match. I crushed his mind and as I was released from our duel I found the temple to be in chaos. Calvos and his few men had slain many while the duel had commenced. The apparent ‘emissary’ of the gods, Khairdos, had fallen and the Children of Nass were in disarray. Their leader held Sylvth hostage, his blade against her throat and a las pistol against her stomach. It was positioned that should he fall the blade would slice her carotid artery and the las beam would sear through her spleen and kidneys. Calvos was erratic, his movements were jerky and forced. It was here that I found my directive was too much for his fractured mind. He was devoid of emotion. He raised his bolter and fired directly at the Children of Nass’ leader. It bored right into the man’s skull, shattering it, as the bolt was released the blade of drawn across Sylvth’s neck. I held her in my arms as she died, her father laughing without even the slightest coherent thought. Calvos was truly gone. The moment I held her seemed to last for an eternity. For me it shall always be an eternity and eternity of pain for what I saw happen to her. As Slaanesh had taught, the Children of Nass had raped her. As Nurgle had taught, the Children of Nass destroyed her hope. As Khorne had taught, the Children of Nass had laid her low. And as they had taught, they had manipulated her as they had manipulated me through her. Now she lies dead, and I remain undivided. Yet as of late things have changed: my recent forays into the realms of darkness were blessed by Nurgle in the form of a guardian, Amor. And still, I shall forever deal in secrets, though, now I know that the greatest secrets are held only by fate. Perhaps between Nurgle and I shall struggle for all eternity. Or perhaps one shall claim me. Only time shall tell what fate dictates for me. Personality Only once I know your mind shall you ever know the designs that reside within mine. Equipment Flack Cloak, Common Craft Laspistol, Good Craft Sword, Cameleiolin Cloak, Heavy Carapace, Psychic-Hood, Psy-Focus, Lightning Whip, Golden Ritual Knife. Data-slate: Contains information including a copy of Cooking With the Warp, & De Orbis Mysteriis Achievements -Obtained 'De Orbis Mysteriis', from an old warlord Corbin Worldsbane, to drag the world of Saint Annard's Penance into the Screaming Vortex -Deciphered and successfully cooked via the cook book 'Cooking With the Warp'. -Sealed the deal with Lord Oglanov to provide aid in the riots. -Sealed the deal with Colonel Hollum to provide aid in the riots. -Successfully incanted the World Shifting Ritual, killed thousands in the proccess. -Created the bindings for Lord Zharak's sword. -Summoned and bound the Bloodthirster N'ch'sam'elon into Lord Zharak's sword. -Obtained a Mark of Tzeentch. Gifts of the Gods / Rewards of the Dark Gods -Darksoul -Winged -Demon Name -Mark of Tzeentch Bad Events Also see: Burning Infamy Grand Entrances Category:PC Category:40K Category:Not trash apparently